Jean-Paul "JP" Arsenault
Jean-Paul "JP" Arsenault is a character from the SSX series who made his debut in SSX (2000); he is one of the eight SSX originals. He returns in SSX Tricky and SSX 3, but as a cheat character in the latter game. JP makes an official return in SSX Blur. SSX Slick and outfitted to the nines, JP is the epitome of style over substance, but still has enough innate skill to throw down with the best of them. Personal Info *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 180 lbs *'Age:' 25 *'Nationality:' French *'Riding Style:' Freestyle *'Blood Type:' AB- Stats * Edging: 7/24 * Speed: 12/23 * Stability: 14/25 * Tricks: 15/30 Boards Legend: F - Freestyle | BX - Boardercross Trick Book SSX Tricky JP is in desperate need of some serious counseling. He has learned most of life's ugly lessons and adopted nearly every one as part of his credo. Good looking in that boy-band way, JP really does manage to get by on looks alone: devoid of any kind of endearing qualities, he epitomizes the term 'style over substance'. The son of successful corporate parents, who made little time for their little 'side-project', JP craves attention and knows exactly how to play an audience. Not short on cash he loves to flaunt it at every opportunity. At the heart of it all is a very fragile ego that leaves him easily put off his game by the slightest stinging remark. Personal Info *'Age:' 25 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 180 lbs *'Nationality:' French *'Rider Style:' Freestyle *'Alternate Sport:' Wakeboarding *'Motto:' "More is more." *'Dream Date:' Belinda Endress *'Friend:' Luther *'Enemy:' Brodi *'Favorite Movie:' Ridicule *'Favorite Reading:' Louis XIV *'Favorite Music:' Pop Stats * Edging: 7/32 * Speed: 12/35 * Stability: 9/33 * Tricks: 16/40 Boards Legend: F - Freestyle | BX - Boardercross | A - Alpine Trick Books Outfits Rank Video Interview What is your favorite course? * The Elysium Alps, naturally. Where else could you train the finest winter athletes in the world? Ah, I've spent many a day and night there since I was a wee child. I know it like my own garden. We have a chalet on the south side, and tonight I will be hosting a small celebration. You may attend, if you like. Thanks. I'll be there. So what is your favorite trick and why? *My favorite? Hmmm, but there are so many to choose from... Perhaps the Headspin 2 Poseur. It is one of my favorites because it is a JP Original and a real crowd pleaser. Once I've got enough air, I perform a breakdance headspin and then flip back onto my feet into a trademark JP freeze frame. It's a real photo opportunity for my fans. Neat. So, if you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? *Well, I also compete on the wakeboard circuit, and of course, I love racing sports cars. I've often thought of becoming a professional racecar driver. Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? *Enemies? Bah, I have no rivals, though there are some who envy my money and style. They are insignificant. Eddie and Brodi are two of my loudest detractors, but that is not a surprise considering their humble backgrounds. And of course there are many lovely ladies I call friends. What is your greatest strength? Weakness? *Drive and focus. And if you add that to my poise and class, you have the secret to my success. And your weakness? *Isn't it obvious? Hubris, of course. Underestimate your opponents at your own peril. I may be the best, but complacency will beat you every time. Tell us about your worst wipeout/injury. *Several years ago I was caught in an avalanche on a Mont Blanc glacier. I had gone out too far and found myself on a 45-degree slope and sinking into many feet of powder. I knew the area was unstable, but going back was impossible. I was traversing from tree clump to tree clump when "BOOM!", the entire forest began to move down the slope. I grabbed a tree and held on for a second or two. I looked up and saw a vast mix of snow, tree parts and rocks moving towards me. I held on long enough for my bindings to release before I was swept into it. Desperately I grabbed and bounced off trees. I felt my leg break and managed to hand onto a large branch. Then it was over. After I slid to the bottom it was a very long crawl to the road where a motorist picked me up. Wow. Tell us, are you keeping it real? *If by "keeping it real" you mean stealing your girlfriends, racing my Ferrari and generally kicking butt, then yes, I am most certainly keeping it real. What do you do when you are not snowboarding? *Travel. I have many friends around the world, last summer, I was in Ibiza for a while, and then Skiathos, Greece, to chill. This year I think I may do some trekking in South America. SSX Blur Cutting his teeth in the Alps, and recently, constant training, have helped JP stay at the top of the heap in the SSX Circuit. On top of that, nobody has a knack for finding fresh snow like JP. *'Nationality:' French *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 180 lbs. *'Age:' 28 *'Blood Type:' AB- *'Favorite Event:' Slopestyle *'Stance: '''Regular *'Likes:' Cars *'Dislikes:' Being ridiculed *'Trait:' Arrogant *'Partner:' Elise *'Rival:' Mac *'Motivation:' Prove to everyone he's more than just talk. Quotes from DJ Atomika * JP has been placing himself on the SSX medal stand these last few years as he continues to improve with new tricks in multiple events. * Backcountry freak JP isn't afraid to ride insane lines most sensible riders would avoid even if it means ragdollin' down the mountain. He just gets up and does it again, bigger and better. Gallery Ts jprender.gif|JP in SSX Tricky SSX Tricky JP Costumes.png|JP's alternative outfits in SSX Tricky. 9123481.png 8932654.png Relationships Marisol Diez Delgado JP and Marisol first met in the Elysium Alps track. Despite their large age gap, they began dating before the SSX Tricky, and according to Marisol's interview, JP left her before the tour had started. Marisol also comments on how JP introduced her to the SSX circuit. By her tone of responding to questions referring to JP, Marisol seems to hold a grudge against him and shows up as orange neutral in JP's rivalry chart. JP, however, only shows up regular neutral in Marisol's. In SSX Blur, as JP returns to the SSX universe, DJ Atomika mentions he got an invitation to Marisol's Wedding. This has cause some confusion to fans, and some even wonder if Marisol got married to JP (however nobody knows who she got married to). Luther Dwayne Grady In SSX Tricky, both Luther and JP are seen as good friends (although JP is narcissistic, while Luther is fat, gross, and pungent). In their interviews, however, neither of them talk about their relationship. When asked, Luther states he doesn't know what the interviewer is talking about, trying to avoid talk about JP. During pre-events, both Luther and JP encouraging each other before a race. However it's mentioned in Brodi's interview that Luther is JP's lapdog, a possibility that he uses Luther, mostly due to his (Luther's) high stability. Zoe Payne Zoe finds JP very annoying with his narcissistic attitude. Casing point Zoe can't stand JP's guts. In SSX Tricky, before a race is about to begin, Zoe teases JP, mainly about his friendship with Luther, offer implying the two might have more than just a simple friendship. ''"Getting any prettier JP and Luther, might ask you out." Zoe starts chuckling around the middle of her sentence, but finishes it off with a grin. JP tells her she should go play with her "little friends", implying Moby Jones, who also comes to dislike JP. Moby Jones Former rival of Moby's. He, like Zoe, hates him mostly due to JP's narcissistic demeanor. Moby even said "JP you say you're the real deal, but you're just a charity case." ''JP responded disdainfully with "''Suck eggs, Moby!" Mac Fraser Although JP didn't properly appear in SSX 3, but Blur (which chronologically took place the year after SSX 3), Mac had him as his rival, while Moby diverted his attention towards Psymon. This is mostly due to JP's streak of being narcissistic, and the fact that he's been this way with other people (excluding Marisol, Luther, and Elise). Trivia *JP displays traits of narcissism (mostly). This was first implied by the announcer in SSX Tricky, and the item (a picture of himself) in his Blur profile. *Despite being narcissistic, he has Luther (who is the opposite of who JP is) as a riding partner. However, he uses Luther's stability for his own needs. *It's possible that JP manipulates people into doing his bidding. This was implied in Brodi's SSX Tricky profile. *According to Marisol's SSX Tricky profile, she used to date JP in between the first and second games, despite the fact JP is 7 or 8 years Marisol's senior. *JP is the only original character who hasn't had his age changed between the first and second games. *He's the only character in every game he's mainly appeared in to have his board style change. *In SSX (2000), both Hiro and JP have a freestyle-type snowboard that has the same name, Magnate Split. The art on each board though is different. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Cheat_Characters